Whispers in the Dark
by ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou
Summary: Vada, 16, was kept after an unfortunate experience of getting caught up in the tourist crowd 2 years ago and kept hidden as a servant for a reason she does not know. However, with some, she is used for reasons other than what she was originally thought. And they were bound together by anything but love. CaiusOC. Rated M. Originally named Jumper,
1. Bonfires

_**Hello, I'm back on this account after a long hiatus. I've opened up another account by the name Dracohellyes if you would like to check it out. Please and thank you.**_

**_I have been working on this for nearly a year now and I have several chapters written. They will need editing, but if I get sufficient positive feedback on this story, I will continue._**

**_This story is going to be a spin off of my one-shot _****_ Coveted Torment that I published in April 2011. Check it out. Anything in italic in this chapter is from that story, the actual first chapter is after the second line. The name of this story came from the Third Eye Blind song Jumper (insert disclaimer here). It may not go with the story yet, but it will later in the story. Bear with me, Readers._**

**_Warning: will include lemons, rape, and cursing. If you cannot handle that, venture no further._**

**_I am not sure how frequent updates will be, but reviews always make a happier writer, and happier writers have more motivation (hint, hint!)_**

**_Thanks to all of you willing to try this out and give it a chance. Please submit your thoughts; constructive criticism is welcomed._**

**_Also, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><em>Boredom provoked her to pace down the hallway, though she have long coveted the exercise. It was only a few hours till midnight and everyone presumed her to be asleep. At least that is what she was supposed to be doing. The girl was feeling a bit insurgent that night.<em>

_The whole journey down the hall, she debated whether or not to turn back. It was far too late when before her eyes flashes a bolt of white ._

_"A little late to be up for the human, isn't it?" sneered Caius, his six feet hovering over her dainty feet of five something._

_"I just need to-" she trailed off, lost for words caused by a petrified mind._

_"Haven't you been told not to come around here?" he demands, tone lethal ._

_Dumbstruck and petrified, the human gapes at the man in advance of her. She stutters a pathetic and futile apology._

_Out of the blue, his mocking smirk transfers to a gruesome grin. Softly, his fingers met the bare flesh of her cheek._

_"You like my touch." Caius assumed_

_"No, I don't- no, I'll just leave now…" it was weak, and as she gathered the words, she fail to gather herself. She was too embarrassed to admit that his touch, his glare, aroused her. His sharp sense would soon become aware of it and she want nothing more than to leave to avoid humiliation._

_As it he would allow her to leave without some kind of punishment, which came when his hand met her face, except this time, his palm at a rather forceful speed. Tears for fear leaked from the girl's eyes._

_"You lie. I bet you came all the way over here to see me. Your pathetic, mortal heartbeat increases with every touch. Admit it, mortal."_

_His cutting words motivated her smart mouth," Admit what?"_

_She didn't realize her mistake till its too late, "I'm sorry," she muttered at his feet._

_Before she was allowed to pick herself up from the ground, he grasped onto a fistful of hair and thrusted her into his room. The shock deluged through her like a torrent as her tender head slams on a bookshelf. The thunderous slam of a door followed abruptly._

_His words were piercing enough to make obedient of anybody," On your knees."_

_She abides._

_"Look up." hissed Caius._

_She was only met by his length, face on, causing her face to heat up. Aware of what is likely to follow, she tries to retain herself._

_"Now, suck, filthy mortal.' He demands, the threat of his piercing gaze residing on the human._

_She takes in his dick, gagging the first time, till he impatiently takes his hardened size from her small hands and shoves it in himself. The breath was nearly knocked from her._

_This action continues for minutes it seems like, forced to swallow salty fluids . She was relieved for a moment, thinking he would let her go and she could skip over the embarrassment of him finding out her arousal, but only for a split second, in advance of her back once again meeting the ancient bookshelf at a nearly paralyzing degree._

_"Let's see what the human has for me," Caius mocks, reaching between her legs, making his way to her panties after removing her shorts._

_She shuts her eyes, unable to make eye contact; humiliated. Her panties were soaked. His heartless cackle doesn't astound her a bit- it was to be expected. He shoves a digit in and out of her entrance. The moans that were couldn't be hindered only makes him feel even more obligated to enter the girl to here the satisfying sounds even more. Pushing her panties to the side, he drove into her. Its too bad the walls of the palace aren't soundproof._

_As skin breaks and maiden's blood trickles down her legs, the monster inside of him growls. He began thrusting harder and faster after that._

_"More." She pleaded, overcome with the desired pleasure of pain._

_"Who owns you?"_

_The naive virgin-no-more managed to peep out his name._

_Caius maintains thrusting, getting lost in himself. After a while, she passes out._

_As she awoke several hours later, bare naked, sprinkled in bruises, and wallowed in fluids and blood, Caius sat across the room, fully clothes and nonchalant as if nothing had happened. How she slept through the rest of it, the girl will never know. He was engaged in a letter he was writing._

_Without eye contact, he orders," Go clean yourself up and I better not catch you lurking around here without permission again."_

_So, with that, she gathered up her tattered clothes and rushed back to her room. She showers quickly, then slept the rest of the day._

_Hours later, she perceived a rap at the door. Maybe it was Aro, warning her of his brother's temper. Maybe it was Jane, coming to escort her to the masters. Or perhaps it was just Demetri, coming to do his part in guarding her. She leapt off the bed and swung open the door._

_To her utter surprise, she was met by the fleshly-satisfied red eyes of Caius and he smirks, "I never said I would stay away from here."_

**_ Chapter 1_**

The following nights of Caius's visits were the nights that Vada grew to expect his visits of impassive pleasure. Although he came to sate himself, and the act itself couldn't be looked upon as love, she wasn't quite able to tell if he knew of her enjoyment of it.

She had been reluctant to admit to herself that out of the three leaders, she admired Caius the most.

No, admire is the wrong word for this context. She was most attracted to him. Lean, blond, and a glare that held a menacing yet seductive hold at the same time.

And it just wasn't palpable enough to believe that he looked at her the same way. Vada imagined that Caius saw her as mere and ugly, like another plaything. The realization left Vada emotionally crippled.

Has her self-esteem sunk that low?

"Hello." he smirks down at her. The novelty black cloak her adorned sloped around his bare shoulders and lingered around his lean frame. It soaked her panties in damp rivulets by a glimpse of it.

She tried to stand her guard. As long as he didn't know her true desires, she was not to reveal them.

"Why do you even come here?" she demanded.

_"You are not to question me."_ he hissed as he pushed her into down on the bed. Caius disposed of his garments, the cloak abandoned on the floor beside them.

Vada, still waiting and fully clothed, felt less exposed like this. Her legs were straddled over his and anytime she made to wriggle free he pinned her ankles back at his sides. He finally bent down to tear off the soaked panties off with his teeth.

"Have you given up already, my pet?" he remarked as she fell still. His hands found their way up her organ, his thumb stroking her clit. "My kitten..."

Vada remained silent. It was a rare occasion for Caius to allow her to speak, but she had to shrug it off. There really was nothing she could say to this. Even so, she may have ended up slapped or maimed. Caius never really took too well to anything she said, no matter what it was. Unless they were petty moans of satisfaction, which factored to his ego.

"That is what I thought."

Vada's eyes never left his, and his red slits never left hers as his trained, spindly fingers trailed their way up her stomach, to her breast. The tips of his fingers provoke goose bumps, not only at the chill but the slight idea of what he may or may not do with them. As long as they didn't inch further up, Vada was comfortable. It was easier to relax believing that he was nimbly playing with her tender, pert nipples rather than preparing to snap her neck.

She had to allow her weary eyes to roam elsewhere, but Caius possessed her full attention. The attempt, she gathered, is futile. Like his mouth, his eyes smirked down at her as his tip entered her roughly.

A moan emitted freely from Vada's mouth.

"Might as well act as it. It is much too late to deny to me that you like it."

Vada roughly shook her head. He slid into her much further.

"Why don't you have it your way tonight." he whispered "The louder you moan, the harder I'll reward you."

_Reward you._

Vada no more than nodded against his face. Moans did indeed speak for her.

He chuckled, darkly, "If you wish."

Caius allowed him to get lost in the girl, vulnerable underneath him, and still strong at the same time. He never thought that he would be able to enjoy a human without killing her in the act. Maybe, he supposed, it was because all the others weren't potential to the guard and he was allowed to treat himself to their blood.

He always viewed the sex as the true meal. It made the dessert, the blood, a lot sweeter.

Vada was a true treasure, though. He knew where to find her, and could practically have her anytime he wished.

The grunts madly left him as he collided with his orgasm.

He finished and deftly pulled out, whether or not Vada may have been ready.

And whether or not she hated it, he still plans to visit for many nights to come.

"Filthy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review are encouraging. <em>**

**_Thanks._**

**_-Kayti_**


	2. Say It Right

**_Insert disclaimer here._**

**_Sorry it took so long! I hope this makes up for it!_**

* * *

><p>Technically, she could not say that she really enjoyed Caius's routine visits. But as there is nothing she can do about it, Vada becomes physically content, though only physically. Mentally, otherwise.<p>

She is not stable, yet she is not terribly erratic. In her mind, she feels it is wrong. In his mind, he believes that you embrace every minute of it. Reality's concept declared both assumptions false.

Cheese goes to wine as sadism plays along ideally to masochism. The desired things in the world are hardly, ever, either good or bad.

Emotionally, she had changes. Most girls feel like women after losing their virginity or it is known to be a beautiful thing, as long as it is with your man of choice.

Or Vada, however, she liked to consider herself a virgin still. If one was to ask, she would reply, no, and then avoid the following question: Who did you lose it to?

But who would ask those questions around here? The Volturi are old fashioned, and prefer to keep personal lives private.

The entire place of vampires noticed that her physical appearance reeked of restless nights from the times she so often thought about it.

The bags under her eyes, a lack of appetite, and moments of zoning out during conversations with the few guards who associated themselves with her.

After about a week of Caius's visits, the girl began to grow used to it. The pain was faint.

Tonight was peculiar.

Vada's POV

Caius has been 'visiting' for two weeks. I wasn't sure what I expected of him afterwards, and I did not even know what I would think of myself after all _this_.

I am sixteen. I have been with the Volturi as one of Aro's toys, experiments, whatever he has preferred to call me for nearly two years now.

At the time, I was fourteen, and my reaction to the vampires and their immaculate looks was that of a fan girl's reaction to say, her favorite boy band or those stupid shows that come on TV. to target that age.

Of the three leaders, Caius stood out to me most, but I didn't want _this._

I have always known he is sadistic, lost his wife to subjects that are taboo, and he is merciless.

Why did _this_ surprise me?

Around this time, eleven PM, I am expectant of the white headed leader in my door swiftly to avoid being caught by any guards. And then, if there were guards who knew about the situation, they would be wise enough to keep to themselves.

And that is likely the reason why I am in such a situation.

What to do with a foolish, human girl who can't keep her mouth shut? Simple.

Death it shall be.

It would be far- fetched to say that I am completely used to it, because, fuck, who would get used to this?

However, it is not as bad as it was a while ago. And by a while ago, I mean about two weeks ago.

The pain is faint and most of the time I would take an Aspirin for a headache to knock me on my ass. Aspirin would have always done the trick and this is the only time that I have had to render the use of it futile.

The night that it happened my mind was making up things. I thought, that maybe if I took a walk, I could return peacefully back to my room and slumber would come easier to me. That is the distinction between two weeks ago and today.

I now know better.

In the slaughter room, or even Aro's office the other day, if there is an encounter with Caius I receive his seductive glare.

It really makes things a hell of a lot harder to do my job.

The story is a long and complicated one. My biological mother gave birth to me in jail. Drug abuse, sentenced ten years; she wasn't aware of my existence in her womb until she was two months into her term.

I was born six months later. I remained in the prison nursery (as I was told by my adoptive mother) until I was about a month old, and then I had to bid my piteous farewell to my mother.

I went to a permanent home immediately. Paige and her husband of five years, Chandler, had fertility issues. To see how I came into the picture should be simple. The situation is funny in a non-comical way, because it was only nine years later that my baby brother, Spencer was conceived.

Paige and Chandler later decided to renew their vows. That week, Chandler had a job offer over here.

The four of us visited the city of Volterra and as you have probably assumed, things went downhill.

Spencer had a fever, Chandler was on an interview, and my Momma sent me out to tour.

Heidi came, luring me in like a worm on a hook, and I ended up here.

I am still baffled that I got to live. I was never told why, though for a brief second I captured the sight of Marcus offering Aro his hand. His red eyes remained on me, which to this day are as unnerving as they were at that moment.

"We'll save you some." Aro informed Demetri. I was slumped over his shoulder and the words were perceived muffled. I had no idea what he meant and my instinct told me that I didn't want to.

I was escorted out of the slaughter room by Demetri, who later revealed to me what and who they were. The news was exactly that- news.

That day was a daze.

I still keep myself awake at night trying to scrounge my mind for the slightest of details.

Demetri once told me days later that sometimes if potential could be spotted in humans, Aro prefers to keep them to better heighten their abilities as vampires.

It could've been my courage, a young girl walking straight into the lion's den, alone.

Or the bold statements I made banging and pounding on Demetri's shoulder. Yet, that was after Aro decided to keep me.

There are not that many notable details to myself, though maybe with a vampire's amplified senses it would have been able to spot.

The way I was acting that day, twiddling my thumbs, running my fingers through my hair to fix it when I realized that in my surrounding were attractive people, would be what the vampires would label as 'pathetic' and 'human' and in their book those two words are synonyms. Even then, I was able to tell that they were prodigious and finicky.

But what made me so goddamned special?


	3. Breaking the Habit

**Vada's Pov**

Most girls feel like women after losing thier virginity, as it is known to be a beautiful think with your man of choice, magically transforming you into a much more mature version of yourself, synchronized to another. For me, however, I liked to consider myself a virgin still. Caius was not my man of choice, and I definitely did not find myself 'in love' or emotionally attached to him, as cliché as that sounds.

Loss of slumber from countless hours studying whether or not my situation counts as a loss of innocence encouraged dark circles under my eyes and it seemed as if everyone I came into visual contact with noticed. The lack of appetite and constant moments of zoning out during conversation with the very few guards who associated themselves with the meek human was becoming humiliating.

From this, I decided that while my body not physically innocent, and technically though my mind and feelings had been personally invaded, my soul was still as young as it ever was.

So why was that one god forsaken night always on my mind?

After about a week of Caius's visits, I began to be expecting it. As much as I hate it and don't like to admit to it, a solid night of sleep is impossible no matter what is on my mind. The pain is becoming faint; most of the time I purposely drug myself with whatever provided in the bathroom, trying not to overdose, but just enough to drag me out of reality when the harshness of it greets my bedside nightly. It is ironic, for lack of a better word, for someone born in a federal prison, and conceived so during a daily session with Mary Jane, to even consider it and all my life I swore up and down I would never do so; and now I can see how my biological parents liked it so much, though I can never sympathize with them.

Tonight was different, though. Caius was absent. I was wide awake and aware of everything, and I couldn't turn my back to the door without jumping and cringing at every click and creak in the floors and things that supposedly go bump in the night.

I don't know whether or not to blame it on the pernicious condition I was conceived in, the recent events in my life, or both. Sometimes my brain makes up things, like when you get so caught up in a daydream and come back to earth and realize you only have imaginary friends.

_Maybe, _I mused _I was imagining all that._

But still, glares of the menacing leader stabbed me in his presence out of my bedroom. The recent looks I've received were nothing like those thrown at me by Jane, or the sinister Aro when he doesn't get what he wants the moment he wants it. Glares full of lust...

I shrugged it off, curled into bed, and assumed a rare slumber only to be awoken to a snowy haired sadist fighting to get inside me.

I sprang into consciousness and off my guard with a gasp and a futile blow to his chest.

"And now she awakes." Caius chuckled darkly.

I struggled against his grip he had on my shoulders. By this time I had concluded that there is nothing worse than fighting for the one thing you know will never come true; freedom from his grasp.

"Little whore."

"Last time I checked, whores get paid for the men who get off with their barbaric needs with them."

He sneered, the corners of his lips pulling into the ominous grin that I've become so familiar with, "You could make a living out of this." He began thrusting in and out of me harder, as if it would prove a point to me.

"Maybe if you weren't a recurring client."

I honestly don't know whether or not it was a lie; I could use my own body for money and live with the disrespect for my own self, or live with Caius's disrespect for me. The worst things in life come easily; it is apparently too much to ask to have it neither way. But what am I saying? I'm just a girl; don't let me leave the house at night, dress for ninety plus degree weather without getting a heat stroke, or dance in ways that might possible heighten a man's libido- after all, when a female is sexually and explicitly abused, you can't blame the men.

The mere concept made my blood boil. It almost made me want to take things out on myself, but that would only be giving Caius what he wants. I can't win either way and as I look up into his sinister eyes, his snarky demeanor mocks me. His eyes never leave my face. I'm pretty sure I looked to be on the edge of tears and blushing angrily.

He laughs at this.

"But I'm sure your wife didn't think so. She'd kill to be in my position right now." I snap back, as the final four syllables spill from my mouth "Literally."

The mention of his late wife was a mistake.

I didn't realize it until the vile screech filled my ears.

"_YOU BITCH!"_

And that is the last thing I remember from that night.


	4. Dream Catcher

"So, you found her in the hallway?" Demetri's voice broke into my rough slumber. My head was throbbing and as much as it hurt to think, if that is even possible, I could not make the distinction if the coldness I felt on my forehead was a hand or ice pack.

I opened my deep blue eyes and to my surprise, the blow that I had suffered to my head had neither struck me blind, nor even mentally handicapped me. I'm positive I'll have to suffer a mild concussion, however, as I could feel the knot forming in my head along with the massive headache that consumed every little woe and pain in my life.

As I opened my crusty eyes, I observed not only Demetri, but another unknown guard member and human secretary, Giana. The pretty human tip toed quietly back in the room and placed a glass of water on the table next to my bed that I didn't notice I was on. She picked up the bloody tissues lying around the lamp, obviously blotted and dried while I was still knocked out cold; and noticing that I was watching her, thus her attempts at being discrete failed, frowned.

I provided some-what of a smile to lighten the mood. Giana and I have always had some tension, as if she viewed me as a sort of competition. Like I mentioned earlier, I don't know why I'm here, but it is supposedly more important than Giana's status, or I would likely have been reduced to skeletal remains nearly two years ago. Giana has been here since before I have and as I have been told by Demetri, she hoped to become one of them herself.

I have no hard feelings towards her. If it comes between the two of us, I would gladly choose death over becoming undead.

The unknown guard member filled him in as she asked me if I needed anything.

"Three aspirins, please." The request was just enough to put me on my ass; two would dope me up, and one wasn't enough to do hardly anything. I am a lightweight.

The two vampires in the room took notice of my wake. The unnamed guard swiftly left the room with a curt nod at Demetri.

He regarded me, looking my body up and down scanning for bruises.

"And how are you, Miss Vada?"

"I feel great." I know most vampires wouldn't be impressed with my sarcasm, or as they would like to call it, 'ungratefulness'. Paige liked to call it, and I quote, 'being a smartass'. Demetri was the only one who could appreciate it from me with an amused smile. He was one of the few Volturi-s who wouldn't be ashamed of me, in spite of his well-sought demeanor. He is required to uphold a somewhat intimidating impression, however; I wouldn't want to turn him into a marshmallow.

Even if I did somewhat piss him off, he rarely showed it. I don't know why, but he always had patience for me and is one of the few people, immortal or not, to ever take their time with me. I can understand why most people wouldn't though. I am a basket case whose mother was a heroin addict. My only actual social vice is my past eating disorders and bipolar disorder. My personal way to greet someone is:

"_Nice to meet you, I'm glad we all have problems."_

Demetri hardened his expression, probably hoping for a legitimate answer but renewed the conversation after coming back from my smart-ass remark. He looked at me with raised eyebrows "I take it as Giana has already sent for your requests?"

"Yes."

He nodded, pleased.

I awkwardly nodded in return, like all the greasy haired teenage guys in a high school throwing around the 'sup' nod to every pretty girl they meet as if to say '_Down to fuck?' _I noted to take a slow gesture next time. The blow must have loosened something in my neck; a hasty ache that only heightened my headache and making me want to blow it all off with a shotgun completely, like one of those awful long car ride headaches that makes you want to stare at the ceiling and bitch and moan all day . I should have asked for the entire medicine cabinet. Or at least the whole aspirin bottle.

"I will see to it that it gets to you, Miss Vada." He offered a smile, but it turned out weak like one you would offer to someone you feel sorry for. I received this expression many times from Demetri, and he was about the only one in this entire hell hole of immortals that didn't make me cower in fear; his amiable dimples and soft yet provocative eyes adding to its perfection.

I managed to return the smile.

"Thanks, Demetri."

My ashy headed friend hung around for another few minutes for Giana and the goods she brought with her, until his small black cell phone went off and he left with a small kiss to my forehead.

"See you later…" I whispered but he was already out the door. Being in his company always puts me at ease; he was really my only friend I had here. When he is here, I don't have to worry about Caius's visits, and when I pass out at night after our long conversations the bad dreams stay away. It is as if he is a dream catcher, like momma (Paige) told me about when I was eight the first time I saw one at a Campfire Girl meeting. The one that hung up in my room since then had hemp twisted around the ring, and deep ruby beads around it matching his eyes. Some nights when the power went out the beads would have a tiny gleam to them caused by the moon that made it sparkle and send beams across my room.

But now, the only rubies I ever see in the dead of night are the piercing ones of the most sadistic man. A pair that when I'm concentrating enough, I can see my pretty face in as if to mock me by having to see my lifeless expression, and then realizing I was giving him that pleasure of having my attention with every thrust.

I was left to my lonesome, which I didn't mind, until about midnight when You-Know-Who decided to stop by and I am not talking about Voldemort.

"Still awake? "He smirked, "I figured after that blow from last night would have had you knocked out of the rest of the day."

"Try most of the day."

He grinned at my retort, the same grin that pissed me of and made my blood boil every time I saw it.

"Fuck off."

"We'll have plenty of time for that soon. But perhaps maybe I should throw you against the wall more often. You've seem to become bolder."

He chuckled.

"Ah, but that will do no good to put you in your place."

"And what should I do to put you in yours?"

"Ah, ah ah. That is for me to decide. And I am very well in my place."

"Who told you this?"

In seconds he was on top of me, I barely had time to blink before he pounced upon the bed like a puma. I was beneath him, stiff as a board, yet his ready and swift movements could shake me silly like a ragdoll.

"_Mind me asking you the same thing. I'm ready for what I came here for and your remarks won't delay me any longer."_

I yelled at him as many smartass remarks, taking advantage of the opportunity to engage in profanities and insults before his majesty although I was sure that the time will come that I'll be punished, and I couldn't have given fewer fucks. He cackled that vile laugh he could sometimes be notorious for sometimes.

I don't know how I got to sleep that night while his voice and grunts and continuous thrusts lasted for hours probably. I woke up in sheen of sweat and a vague headache. I guess that is what they mean by 'fuck your brains out' and I honestly didn't want to know what it meant the first time.

I realized I hadn't seen my assumedly bruised up face and in vain curiosity I snuck a peek in the bathroom mirror.

_Ugh. Worse than I initially thought._

Apparently after hitting the wall I feel on my face, hitting the bone around my eye socket turning it into any ugly purple color reminding me of the blackberry juice that ran down my hands after hours of picking off the bushes behind my grandmother's beach house years ago, even before Spencer was born.

The bandages around the top of my head was only to collect blood that lightly spilled from my head, as I was told, and luckily, I didn't need stitches and the only medical attention I needed came from Giana's delicate amateur hands. Hair stuck out in each and every direction like it did when I was little before every trip to the bathroom called for grooming my dirty blonde mane and the bland smell of old blood marinating on the strands screamed desperately for a shower.

I wasn't exactly sure if it was a good idea to take a shower with the bandages though of one thing I did know is that I didn't want to risk any more blood loss as I tried my best to avoid accidents with the supernatural as it was and I couldn't afford more blood loss, I was feeling light headed just having to stand up for more than a few minutes.

I saved the question for the morning, maybe I'll be lucky and Giana will come to me so I won't have to wonder around the place looking as hideous as I do at the moment. It sounds futile, because I know that I'm already ugly to these beautiful creatures anyways but it does somewhat make me feel better to know that I would somewhat have a chance against the humans they bring in everyday, though I'm sure it's not their looks those tourists in t-shirts are being judge on…

Before leaving the bathroom I pinned my nappy hair off my neck. The clock above my bed read a quarter till six. I laughed as I climbed back in bed.

And if I was seventy years old, I'm sure I'd be fully dressed and watching _Murder She Wrote _in my recliner already.

However, I'm not seventy years old. Matter of fact, I'm only a few months from being seventeen.

I quit being excited by birthdays a while ago as I realized, miles from home where they presumed me dead until further notice, that I wasn't going to receive birthday cards in the mail from relatives in say, Kentucky or Maryland, who I have never met but seemed to have known all about me, or at least knew my birthday and our (somewhat) blood relation. There wasn't any novelty to things like birthdays or New Year's around here.

I've lost things that can never be replaced, not just with my sex but in leaving the only place I knew as home for a vacation and never returning. I never saw those friends (the few I had) again and never even got the chance to look forward to walking across the stage with my class. And to think it is only a year away…

But I won't get my baby picture and quote beside my picture in the yearbook, and I'll never have a chance to help Spencer practice throwing a ball for baseball that made him erupt in laughter when the car cranked up to take him to practice.

Paige and Chandler lost their only daughter, and the thought that they'll probably be able to conceive again or adopt another baby without having to put out a mortgage on the house left me with guilt.

I can say that the only thing that could mean anything to me anymore is Demetri and his daily visits.

They were really the only visits that could make me smile and keep the bad dreams away. My dream catcher.

I just wished he could stay longer than he does. If only…

**_Sorry about the wait._**

_**Reviews?**_


	5. A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

_**Thanks so much for reading! Love you all- Kayti**_

The bandages came of the next morning, after I slept most of the day away and woke up to the setting sun slapping me across the face. Apparently someone had been in the room before as there was a tray of food next to my bed, cold and untouched. Despite being probably stale, it looked delectable to my empty stomach and as if on cue an immediate growl emanated from me.

I delved into the dish and didn't bother to try and make it last; it was futile on an empty stomach like mine. I was finished within minutes and decided that I was going to the kitchen kept within these stone walls for the human secretaries and servants. I ate entirely too fast and direly needed something more to drink. I'd go as soon as I freshened up.

I must have been in a deep sleep for I don't remember anyone taking off the bandages. When the stickiness of my hair sinking into my scalp hit me, I glanced back at the bed to find a white towel with dark brown stains the color of rust on my old bicycle after leaving it out in the rain when I was six.

My feet hit the marble floor with a slap and the clamminess of my skin made me realize how long it had been since my last shower. I was so desperate to get in that I began ripping my stained and loose clothing off of me before I was even in the bathroom. I stayed in for what seemed like the best twenty minutes of my life, even taking the time to run a razor quickly over my pasty white legs while the hot water slowly dwindled out.

I felt human again.

And though that was particularly frowned upon here, it was good enough for me. After centuries of slaughtering a variety of people, I am sure I am not the worst looking human they've seen, even if I am never Miss America.

Days in Volterra go by slow. My days of being accompanied by a four year old brother are behind me, and even though I was provided with a mobile phone, I have no one to actually talk to, as Demetri is often too busy for me and it would break girl code to be the one to text first. It's not a big deal though; I never was a big text message-r even in my old life at home. Most of the time it's just me and the TV in front of my bed, watching old _Friends _reruns and whatever I can finds that is about what is going on in my America. Ironic; I never had interest in current news three years ago when he knowledge would have actually benefitted me. Pity that I care now as it only makes the pain of home-sickness worse, and it's like my stomach drops every time I turn on the TV. That sense of dread that you get when you're driving too fast down a steep hill, and in the passenger seat you jam your foot onto the floorboard as if it will prompt the driver to put on the brakes, but then the car finally stops at the bottom just in time. I'm just waiting to find out something I don't want to. I can't help but wonder what's going in Savannah.

If there wasn't anything worth watching I just observed the sun making its way across my bedroom, waiting for my nightly visitor or possibly thinking of another route to walk that I could avoid him. The courtyard is a favorite of mine because it's really only the time I get outdoors.

Just as I was considering a short visit to said area my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'm decent."

_Like I have a choice anyways, you'd come in whether or not I was stark naked or not._

The door opened to reveal Alec, his arms hanging loosely by his sides and his bangs swept casually to the side. He's not too bad; especially when you compare him to the possibility of his sister coming to me. Even if she doesn't use her sinister gift on me, her vibe was intimidating enough. Sort of like the new people in a new place, a situation where you're a small fish in a big pond.

And what's worse is that she actually knows I'm afraid. At least at home I had generic Prozac to calm down my social anxiety some. I don't even have that anymore and my mood swings get worse with every day and every menstrual cycle, and there's nothing to do about it.

"Master requests your presence."

I don't know which was worse: standing in an elevator alone with a vampire with nothing but Italian opera music in the background or standing in front of three beautiful creatures with a knot on my head the size of a housecat, trying to avoid eye contact with the one who created it (which I failed miserably).

"Sweet Vada!" Aro greeted me as he noticed me walking in, before me in seconds. He clasped his hands together. "How are you feeling, dear? I heard about your accident yesterday."

I scoffed to myself.

"I feel better than I did yesterday, I guess."

He chuckled softly, placing a kiss on my forehead and fleeing back to his seat between his two allies. I swallowed as I allowed my eyes to wander to the right of me, catching on the snowy haired ancient, the one I met almost every night. His eyes bore into me menacingly, mocking me with every breath I took and no matter how hard I tried to keep my sight away from him it involuntarily returned, as if he was there controlling my eye movements, and keeping me under his torture merely because he could. It wouldn't be too long before another visit and we both knew it.

His eyes were black. He was in need of a feed.

"Vada?" The man to his left summoned my attention suddenly and I then remembered where I was.

I quickly shook my head as a blush crept up my cheeks; everything around me blurred for a short moment as whatever had been knocked loose two nights ago resumed its place in my head.

"I'm sorry."

That same chuckled sounded again." You're just dazed from your accident. Please, come closer. We have important matters to discuss.

"We are going to have a coven of our kind visiting next week from Czech Republic," he said as he clasped his pasty white hands together "Who'll likely not share our...graciousness to humanity. I'd like to avoid fatalities during the next week. It would be a shame to be at such loss."

I scoffed. Gracious, my ass. You sure have a funny way of showing it.

The three men before me chose not to notice or give it any attention. Luckily. Two out of three would have let it go, but I'll likely get my punishment later from the third one.

"That being said, I'd advise you stay in your assigned quarters at all times and to not leave or wander without a guard under any circumstances. These guest will reside in our east wing so you should be comfortable knowing that there will be no disturbances for you from our guest.

"Demetri will be your personal guard- you two get along well, yes?- until he goes on his assigned tasks. I'll send another for any times he is unavailable. You've nothing to worry about, dear."

I continued nodding my head as I had throughout the entire lecture, letting Aro do the talking. One thing I've learned from living here the last two years was that no matter what, do not interrupt and for the love of god, don't ever question the ancients. I find that old people don't appreciate being put down by young ones, especially one at the bottom of their food chain.

Finally, he closed the mini meeting and let me go, allowing me to leave with a thanks for my time and a light kiss on my forehead. I let Alec, who'd been standing behind me quietly the entire time probably bored out of his centuries old mind, escort me back to my room.

I suppressed an exaggerated sigh. More vampires. Little company.

_Bloody brilliant._

And I was right. He came that night, in both ways I ought to make clear.

His eyes transitioned from mars black to red after he fed (as I assume) back to black at the scent and sound of my arousal and I let him feast off my juices, his perfect mouth devouring me, his eyes looking up at me in slits like a cat, teasing me as we both knew there was nothing I could do about it whether or not I liked it. My shapely legs were tapered down by his vice-like grip and though I knew the bruises his thumb and forefinger would make by just the slightest touch I couldn't give a hoot not even for a million bucks because all I had to give away was a literal fuck and that opportunity was going to be indulged in no matter what.

And this is what makes me glad Aro is the one that can read thoughts by physical contact, if Caius knew I enjoyed this…

No. No. I wasn't going to admit that to myself. Let's start over. I don't enjoy, I just endure it. There. Perfect way to put it. It's all I'll ever say.

I fought. It was a long one and it was a hard one. As he pumped in and out of me I hung my head against my pillow, occasionally letting it hit the headboard. My head throbbed but what was going on down yonder in my body had me shrug it off until the morning.

I thought I could fool myself into believing I hated these escapades but I should've known better. My bottom lips was bleeding from my teeth vigorously trying to hold my tongue and with every rough thrust and groan, I had to multiply my battle sevenfold to hold back my…

"_Oooh." _The evidence of his presence flowed from me and would stain the sheets the next morning.

And with that final thought he hit that one perfect spot.

My moan seemed to echo off the bare walls and a smirk found its way across his face at this.

He unleashed a menacing laugh, that I'm sure was audible for all of Volterra to hear, but just quiet enough to send chills down my naked spine.

A cold sweat sprang from my pores, my back hitting the bed over and over as he jerked and pulled at my body and I waited to wake up from this dream only to come back to reality as he filled me with his seed. He lasted a long time, hours, and even when he finished he stayed, collapsing on the bed to pull me on top of him. My breathing steadied and I prayed for a sleep that would never come, but then who could sleep in that position anyways?

I wanted to find any reason to get up but even that would not have allowed me from his grasp until he was through with me, although I thought that would have been hours ago. Sometimes, and I'm not even sure how, I forget that the only people I associate with now are vampires. Crazy I'd forget that. Makes me wonder how fucked up my life in 'Murica was like.

And then I remember my life was perfect. I only thought I had it bad. I'm almost embarrassed at how much of a little brat I was. I laughed softly to myself.

_I've come a long way._

Caius once again decided not to notice this. He laid there beneath me, not moving, like a statue. A very cold and menacing looking statue that liked to come and screw girls of another species, technically, at night- a very nocturnal son of a gun but still gorgeous, a real Michelangelo. Possibly worth more.

It is already humiliating enough being in the situation, naked and panting like a dog- and then having a thin sheen of sweat between me and his immaculate body, gluing us together.

Laying there lasted I don't know how long. Maybe he wanted to go at it again eventually, and wanted to wait until I was unconscious, like some Lifetime television drama where predator laces his victim up with several sleeping pills, or the all too common date rape drug and have his way in her slumber. Either option would be futile for him. He'd sate himself whether or not I wanted it and he knew the answer to that question. Who knows what his motive was? I don't know.

I hit a masochistic streak a long time ago, when I began taking the blade to mar my perfect white arms, and it hasn't gone away. Actually, it's as if everything between Caius' visits and my fight to resist suicide everyday intensifies it.

It's as if my life has become a fever you can't sweat out.


End file.
